Rizzoli's Shield
by StuckonLI
Summary: AU: Mr. Isles wants his daughter safe and who better than 'Rizzoli & Sons Security' to get the job done.
1. Shield your home, Rizzoli's shield!

**Characters aren't mine but I'm glad I can use them how I see fit ;)  
>Rizzles rate M for later chapters bc I know I'll forget to change it later **

* * *

><p>Before moving into her new home in Boston's historic Beacon Hill district, Maura did extensive research on cost of living, job proximity, travel and lastly crime rate. She wasn't overly nervous about moving but she was overly efficient and having a portfolio set up before her big move let her rest easy. Not to mention it put her parent at ease. Her father was still insistent on her getting a security system, ever since she 'just had to know' who her biological parents were. He made an appointment for her at was 12:05 and Maura was uncharacteristically running late. When she arrived a tall lanky figure looked as if they were 'casing' the house. The slim figure wore a tight fitted navy blue Fenway cap and matching colored pair Dickies and button down shirt. Over the clothes loosely hung an equally dark blue windbreaker, the company logo embroidered on the back. Maura quickly parked and approached the skulking individual.<p>

"Excuse me." Maura said as the person turned. Tufts of dark brunette hair peaked out from the sides of the cap. "Hello." Maura smiled.

"Hey, Eye-sliss?" The tech questioned, while reading off a clipboard

"Yes, and it's Isles." Maura said, scrunching up her nose at the mispronunciation of her name.

"Oh, sorry. Sloppy handwriting." The tech said, holding the clipboard up in defense.

Maura walked towards the front and the lead the security tech inside.

"I've got to do a survey of the house, should take about a half hour. So, do whatever and I'll meet you back in the kitchen." The tech said.

"Alright I do have some things to tend to." She smiled.

The tech quickly started, flipping open the clipboard, jotting down notes. Maura started to walk towards he bedroom when she stopped and turned back towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." She smiled again.

The tech barely looked up from the clipboard and pulled aside the company jacket tapping a name patch. "Rizzoli" the tech said and continued scribbling on the paper.

Maura nodded and turned back to her bedroom. The next half hour passed quietly. Maura had caught up on some reading and barely noticed the tech's presence aside from the occasional shuffling up and down stairs paired with the opening and closing of doors. That was until she heard a scream from the kitchen.

"What the hell is that!" Rizzoli yelled.

Maura placed her laptop aside and walked toward the sound of the bellowing tech. Rizzoli had grabbed a broom and was cowering in the corner of the kitchen.

"You didn't say you had a m-m-monster pet turtle!" Rizzoli stammered.

"Actually it's a tortoise." Maura said crouching down to pat the lumbering reptiles shell.

"Well, could you move him? I want to get out of the kitchen." Rizzoli complained.

"You can step over Bass, he won't mind." Dropping the broom the tech quickly hopped over the animal and dashed over to the stools on the other side of the island. Maura laughed.

"What?" the tech said, clearly annoyed.

"It's nothing." Maura chuckled.

"No really, what's 'SO' funny?" The tech said, even more agitated.

"Well, it's just that I figured a security technician would show a little more bravery than you just did." Maura stated, the last of her giggles subsiding.

"Ma'am, in my line of business you don't need to be brave as long as you've got a stellar security system, and that's exactly what I'm going to set you up with." The tech smiled leaning against the island arms folded.

"Well then, why don't we look at what you've drawn up." Maura smiled back, batting her lashes.

The two sat in the kitchen and discussed the need for top of the line security and interior and exterior cameras. Maura agreed to it all without any qualms. After Maura signed the two shook hands and Rizzoli headed for the door. Maura quickly followed.

"So, when do you expect to return by?" She asked, maybe a little too eager.

"Oh, I won't be coming back. I'm just the surveyor. The crew should be here this weekend and with a job this big the boss might even make an appearance." The tech said.

Maura smiled and nodded, she was a bit disappointed having found the tech to be quite attractive.

"Oh, and one more thing if you wouldn't mind handing out my card to any of your friends I'd really appreciate it." Rizzoli said flashing a charming grin.

Maura was about to protest and explain she didn't have any friends but instead found herself saying "Sure" and took the cards. "Thank you again." She said smiling as the tech walked down the driveway.

Maura closed the door and locked it, finding satisfaction in the click of the tumbler. She took the cards and walked down to her office to file them in her rolodex. As she searched for the appropriate spot to place them she read the card to herself.

_Rizzoli & Sons Security  
>'Some never see it coming but with us you will!'<br>Frankie Rizzoli Jr.  
>Security Surveyor.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome :)<strong>


	2. Family Business

**Characters aren't mine but I'm glad I can use them how I see fit ;)  
>Rizzles rate M for later chapters bc I know I'll forget to change it later  
>Moving along in the story...<strong>

* * *

><p>Back at the office Frankie was telling the guys about the house he just went to.<p>

"Seriously, she wanted me." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah right, the only job that's ever 'wanted you' was that owner of the leather bar" Frost shot back.

Frankie shuddered at the memory of the 300 pound leather clad bear who grabbed his ass.

A deep red hue grew on Frankie's face. "Whatever guys!" He said, clearly bothered by the memory.

"Hey Frankie, where is it?" The older tech asked between bites of his donut.

"Where's what?" Frankie asked.

"You know what. The stuffed bear Janie got you for your birthday." The older man laughed.

"You're kidding! Jane actually did something funny?" Frost asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and shut up." Frankie said.

Just then a door opened and slammed. "He's right, you guys better shut up. Enough gossip ladies and back to work." The tall brunette shouted.

"Hey Janie, everything okay?" The older man asked. Having known her for a considerable amount of years he was like a father to her, and right now he was the only one who'd she'd even consider opening up to.

"Yes. No. It doesn't matter. I'm fine Korsak, thanks. Now get back to work old man." She said seriously. He knew what she meant by the slight smirk playing on her face.

Jane walked into her office, she was still getting used it being hers. After her father up and left her mother and the business she did what she always did, stepped up and took over. Having decided to take over the family business she hadn't been left with much personal time and this was now evident more than ever. She sat down behind her desk, flipped the corners of a stack of invoices on her desk and sighed. She leaned back slumping in her chair, her hand in her pocket she worried her lip. Deciding to make sure the last hour wasn't a dream, or really a nightmare, she pulled the object out and opened her hand. Staring back was her grandmothers wedding ring, 'It should be on her finger. How did things get so bad.' she thought to herself. Distracted she didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Isn't that Nona's ring?" Frankie asked, clearly surprised to see it sitting in the palm of his sisters hand.

"Yup." She said disheartened.

"Shouldn't, shouldn't that be on Liz's hand?" He asked cautiously.

"It should, but she only marries people she knows she said." Jane quoted her former fiancé.

"Shit! Well that's crap, what does she mean by that?" He asked his sister, not hiding the anger he now felt towards Liz.

"Isn't it obvious!" Jane shouted at her brother. "I've been so invested in this damn company ever since pop split! Plus now we have this shit Tommy stirred up. Do you get it Frankie, our idiot brother not only put all our jobs on the line we could lose the business. All because that dipshit can't keep his hands off anything shiny. With all that how the hell did I even manage to keep Liz around as long as I did!" She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Jane, I-" He was cut off.

"Don't, not now. I haven't even fully processed this yet. I've got an appointment at the attorneys' office in an hour and I need to get this shit resolved. Just do me a favor Frankie, don't tell Ma yet." Jane asked seeming to have calmed down some.

"Yeah, no problem sis and if it means anything I'm sorry." Frankie quietly said.

"Thanks little brother. Now get back to work!" She said with a lop sided grin.

"Oh, speaking of work." He started only to stop at the sight of his sisters arched eyebrow.

"Continue." Jane said.

"I, uh, I sealed the deal on the Isles job." He smiled, good business always seemed to make his sister happy.

"Really? Which package?" She leaned forward not ready to congratulate her brother on a 'rinky-dink' alarm installation.

"All of them." He said rocking on his heels.

"No shit?" She got up from her chair and walked around to pat her brother on the shoulder. "Nice job Frankie, you tell the guys?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Good now-"

"Get back to work? Yeah, yeah I know." He leaned in and hugged his sister. "Love you sis."

She laughed and closed the door to her office returning to her desk she took the ring and dropped it into her pencil holder. 'Out of sight, out of mind.' She sighed and began to collect all the documents she'd need before she met with the companies attorney.

Two o'clock had rolled around and Jane took the last swig of her coffee before straightening herself out. Her suit was something she didn't like to wear often. It usually meant corporate business and she liked being behind the scenes not running them. Their attorney Mr. Wagglann was a portly fellow, he was always hitting on Jane more so since he found out she was gay. She always seemed to just brush it off, especially since Mr. Wagglann had been able to keep this out of court. She held a lot of pride in her families company and would hate to see it tarnished by something her dipshit brother did. Mr. Wagglann gestured for her to sit. The office smelled of old books and cigars, the interior had a 'boys club' feel to it. Her eyes scanned the dark woods and leather furniture, she'd counted all the knots in the wood once when Mr. Wagglann went on about something that didn't pertain to her case. Back at the office she'd always refer to him as Wagglepedia, because he'd spout facts with little or no credible information. Today was an important meeting though so her attention was necessary. She was waiting to hear if the family would settle out of court and Mr. Wagglann called saying he had news.

"So Miss Rizzoli, how are you?" Mr Wagglann asked breathing heavily.

"Fine. I told you, call me Jane. So what news do you have?" Jane cut to the chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are what you give when and if you want more story :)<strong>


	3. Trying to urn the big bucks

**Characters aren't mine but I'm glad I can use them how I see fit ;)  
>Rizzles rated M<br>Glad you're all liking it thus far! **

* * *

><p>"You know, Jane?" He sighed "It's not like he took some piece of jewelry." Mr. Wagglann stated bluntly.<p>

"So what you're saying is, they're not going to settle?" Jane asked reluctantly.

"It would be easier if it had been some jewelry, hell a whole box of jewelry would've been better. But you're brother didn't steal someone's family heirloom, he stole their family member and tried to pawn it. I mean really Miss Rizzoli, what kind of idiot steals an urn and then tries to pawn it?" Mr. Wagglann responded frustrated.

"I know Mr. Wagglann, I know." She sighed. "Did they at least read the apology letter Tommy wrote?" Jane asked trying to withhold the desperation in her voice.

"Yes, as I told you and your brother, an in person apology would have held more bearing than some piece of paper." Wagglann said shaking a sheet of paper for emphasis.

He sighed and settled back in his chair. "I won't lie or try to put any positive spin on things, I know how you like it straight forward. They're out for blood. The guy who he was trying to pawn was a decorated officer and you brothers actions upset a lot of people, not to mention this wasn't his first brush with the law." He sighed heavily again folding his hands atop his rounded gut. "Listen the best I can do is suggest you try and save your business by-"

"I am!" She interrupted.

He held up his and continued "By firing your brother, personally apologizing to the family and possibly even offering to file joint charges against him."

"I don't know Mr. Wagglann, I mean it's a family business. How can you expect me to turn my back on my family like that?" Jane asked, the anguish of the suggestion written on her face.

"I understand Jane, it's a difficult decision." He said leaning forward. "But do you think he though about family for one second when he did what he did? Yours or the Paganos?" Mr. Wagglann said, trying to make her understand.

What he didn't understand it that by turning on her brother she'd be turning on her entire family and right now she needed them, especially since Liz left. She hadn't yet told her mother about her split from the photographer. That was going to crush her, her mother loved Liz even hiring her to take her vowel renewal photos. Another shock to her mother wasn't needed, she was trying to cope with her husband leaving more than 8 months ago and now her son was in trouble with the law again. Jane was going to try her best to protect her mother, to shield her from any harm. It was cheesy but she reccently said she wished she could put a security system around her mother's heart, though seeing the way she carried herself the woman didn't need it. Even still, Jane didn't want to test the woman any more or worse push her to that unseen breaking point.

"I'll have to think about it Mr. Wagglann. When can I let you know my decision?"

"Well, it's Thursday, best if I heard from you by this weekend." He paused and placed his hand on hers. "Listen Jane, don't take this burden on yourself. Discuss it with your family and coworkers, it effects you all."

"I know and I will. You'll hear from me by Saturday." Jane said standing to leave. As she was leaving Mr. Wagglann called to her.

"Oh and Jane?" he smiled. "Tell that beautiful fiancé of yours I said hi!" He winked.

As if the bandaged of a fresh wound had been ripped off, Jane's expression faltered.

"Yeah, sure." She gave a weak smile and left.

After leaving Mr. Wagglanns office Jane decided to go home. Even though she wasn't in the best of moods she even called the guys giving them the rest of the day off. Thinking nothing of the uncharacteristic behavior of their boss the guys booked it out of the office as quick as possible.

Once home she stripped of her suit and jumped into a scalding shower. She let the heat seep into her body until it hit her bones. She was worn out, this wasn't anything new but she'd never felt it emotionally before. All of the emotions of the last twenty four hours came bubbling up into her chest, she let out a single sob followed by no tears. She couldn't cry, couldn't allow herself to breakdown, not now maybe later when things settled. Now she needed to remain the strongest link and carry everyone through this.

Jane turned off the shower, breathed in deep and stepped out to wrap a towel around her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a well worn pair of blue checkered boxers and Red Sox tee. Tired legs carried her to the kitchen where she grabbed a beer and brought back to the couch. Plopping down she flipped on the tv and checked her dvr for the most recent Sox game she missed.

Somewhere around the third inning she drifted off into sleep. She woke startled by knocking at the door. Rubbing her face she looked at the clock, it read 6am. 'Great' she thought, as she dragged herself over to the door. Spying through the peep hole she pulled her head back quickly, rubbed her eyes and looked back out again checking what she saw. Liz? She swung open the door open and the two women crashed together.

Mouths frantically sought each other's mate. Jane's back hit the wall behind as Liz further pressed her body against her. Jane couldn't process the situation, she didn't want to but she didn't want this to be a one off. She needed to know if they were getting back together. Jane pulled away from Liz's lips, panting all she could manage to say was 'Why?' Jane, ever the rational thinker at the most irrational times.

Liz wasted no time while Jane was trying to speak to her, her lips found that spot on Jane's neck that made her knees go weak and began to suck and nip the spot. Jane's brain was clouding up with sex, but she still wanted an answer. Grabbing the darker woman's shoulders Jane pulled Liz off of her neck, and instinctually whimpered at the loss of contact. Swallowing hard, Jane tried again. 'Why here?' she managed two words.

Liz's lips curled up into a smirk, her eyes lit up like embers. 'Mistake.' was all she said as she pulled Jane over to the couch. Liz pushed Jane back onto the couch and pushed her legs open kneeling between them. Jane scooted her hips forward and stared into Liz's eyes. If anything they were haunting, but now she saw the fire that burned in them, the passion. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe Liz was having a bad day and was stressed, Jane thought. She was brought out of those thoughts when she felt Liz's hot mouth over her core. She let out a throaty moan and clamped her eyes shut as Liz teased her through her boxers. She slowly began to roll her hips, hoping to get the point across that Liz needed to hurry up.

Suddenly Jane's eyes shot open to the sound of her alarm. She looked down between her legs, where Liz was supposed to be her hand was tucked inside her boxers.

"Fuck." Jane said as she got up to silence the infernal alarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura is on her way, she just takes a while to get ready ;P<strong>

**You know the deal, motivated by reviews and candy, but mostly reviews :)**


	4. You make me this

**Characters aren't mine but I'm glad I can use them how I see fit ;)  
>Rizzles rated M<strong>

* * *

><p>Frustrated with how her morning started Jane stormed into the office at 8am, with only work on her mind. She began by signing off on invoices and placing customer quality calls. By 3 o'clock Jane was on her 8th cup of coffee, or was it her 9th, and her leg was bouncing behind her desk. If she was ever going to talk to the guys about what Wagglepedia said it was now or never. Fueled by caffeine and anxiety Jane popped up from behind her desk. Walking out of her office she saw Frost typing away on his computer and Korsak on the phone. She knew Frankie was out surveying and Crowe was with Martinez on an installation.<p>

Frost looked up from his computer and smiled at his boss and friend. She returned the smile, turning to Korsak mouthed 'You got a minute?'. He nodded pointing at that phone held up his hand suggesting he'd be done in 5 minutes. Jane pulled a chair up between the two men's desks and waited patiently.

Once Korsak was off the phone she brought up Wagglanns proposal. The men were silent as Jane spoke, only nodding slightly to show they were following along. She finished with a heavy sigh and unltimately giving them her decision.

"I'm going to take Wagglann's advice. I'm going to officially fire Tommy, apologize and offer to file jointly." She had to wait now and hope they agreed with her.

Korsak was the first to speak. He looked at her solemnly and cleared his throat.

"I fully support your decision Janie, it couldn't have been an easy one. We're all going to get through this." He gave a halfhearted smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We're all in this together Jane, we've got your back." Frost smiled.

"I'll let Frankie know when he gets back. Could you let the guys know? It's going to be hard enough talking to my brother about this and I don't even wanna think about telling Ma yet." Jane said, relieved her friends had her back.

An hour later Frankie walked in and Frost let him know Jane needed to speak with him. He walked into his sister's office and closed the door. A half hour later they both walked out talking baseball. Frankie looked at Korsak and Frost and nodded. He was on board, as were Crowe and Martinez.

Jane looked at her crew and clapped her hands together smiling.

"Well hasn't this been a cheery day, I say we finish up here for the day and head over to 'Locke & Key'. First rounds on me!" Jane smiled at the guys, she needed to keep their moral up. She still had a business to run. For now.

* * *

><p>Maura was excited to be back in Boston, though she left the few people she could call friends, it was nice to be back home. Her mother was happy she was home, never fully understanding or supporting Maura's unique career choice. Still Maura was eager have a fresh start, to finally work in one place and explore new aspects of her career. As a concierge doctor she had the opportunity and was often required to travel and traveling was something she loved. She hadn't found a new job before moving, but with her parents running their foundation from the area she knew if she needed she would have plenty of contacts. Not that she like using them, she much rather prefer to gain everything independently.<p>

Even though had yet to secure a job, she still found time to go out. Friday she spent most of the morning shopping and in the afternoon picked up lunch for herself and ate it the park. The day overall was quite lovely however she still felt like she was missing something. When she was living in _ she and her coworkers had gone out dancing almost every night. So she decided that was exactly what she was going to do.

It was roughly 7pm so Maura decided to jump in the shower. While there she thought of where to go, but nothing came to her. "I'll just drive downtown and see what strikes me." The blonde said to herself. Turning off the water she walked for the shower sans towel, who did she have to be modest for.

As she stood in front of her expansive wardrobe she chose a dark pair of skin tight jeans, simple black kitten heels and an emerald top that shimmered. Underneath, as to prevent an unwanted panty line, she chose a black thong and matching lace demi-bra. With one last check on her hair and makeup she grabbed her green snakeskin clutch, car keys and made her way out to her car.

* * *

><p>Jane was more than happy to grab a drink with the guys on any night suggested. Just not with all that was on her mind lately and just not tonight. Still she found herself sitting at the bar with her friends and brother. They shared laughs as the drinks flowed. Jane was steadily building herself a pyramid of plastic shot glasses. They started out with shots of Jameson to celebrate Frankie sealing the Isles deal. They moved onto Patron an hour or so later, the exact reason escaped Jane. She liked the way it went down so easily, so much in her life lately was hard to swallow. It was comforting that this tiny plastic cup could bring that warm feeling she needed and it didn't burn. Frankie was in the middle of a story when the music got louder and they all smiled and looked at the dance floor. 'Mr. Saxobeat' was playing and they'd all had enough to drink to feel comfortable enough to let loose and dance. Korsak stumbled over to Jane and held out his hand. She laughed and pushed his hand away.<p>

"Not a chance old man" Jane smirked. "Not that drunk"

Korsak brought his hand to his chest. "I'm hurt!" he stated, then laughed and ordered another round of shots for him and Jane. They tapped tiny the plastic cups together and tipped them back. Jane didn't know what she just drank, but it wasn't as kind as the tequila. Her eyes watered and she looked up at Korsak, his eyes were edging on bloodshot but she knew the question they held. He wanted her to talk about Liz and Jane wasn't ready.

"No, not tonight! Maybe not ever, but definitely not tonight." She clamped her eyes shut and shook it off. Standing, probably a bit to quickly she turned to the older man and smiled.

"Come on, I owe you a dance for that drink." The two laughed as they made their way out to the small dance floor.

Frost had moved his tie from its logical place around his neck and was now sporting an interesting head dress. He seemed to had also collected Frankie's tie as well and was doing what could only be described as an 'Avant-garde' version of the Macarena. Jane busted out her cabbage patch and running man, to counter Korsaks robot. As the next song came on at a much slower pace the group stopped moving and everyone paired off. Not two steps in they all looked at each other and doubled over in laughter. The group headed back to the bar for another round.

While walking off the dance floor Jane brushed past a beautiful blonde who shot her a sweet smile. Jane responded with an arched eyebrow and flirty smile of her own. Back at the bar Jane joined the guys in another round but couldn't take her eyes off the woman on the dance floor. They way she moved her hips had Jane distracted. The brunette blinked a few times and swallowed hard. Those jeans, she thought, looked as if they'd been painted on. God and those heels, they weren't exactly 'do me' heels but more like 'fuck me gently' ones instead. Frost mumbled something about Frankie being too drunk and taking him home, Jane just nodded as the two stumbled for door. The bar tender placed another shot and a beer in front of her, she smiled and tipped them back in succession.

Jane wasn't drunk. She had long since passed drunk and was pretty sure her blood was about 80 proof in and of itself. She was also done building an impressive pyramid of shot glasses and in fact started in on building some kind of beer glass monolith. Point being, Jane Rizzoli was the proper amount of drunk to feel good. Her level of intoxication was evident, even more so since she had only just realized she was no longer sitting at the bar and was instead dancing. Not just dancing, but grinding into someone. Her hips were firmly pressed into the rear of the body in front of her as they moved against each other. She tried to focus. The person was a bit shorter than her and blonde, honey blonde to be specific. Jane's left arm was wrapped around the person's waist, a woman person. Jane smirked as she slowly realized it was the blonde from before.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated :)<strong>

**Authors Note: FYI- Locke & Key is AU for Dirty Robber**


	5. Sex drive, push to start

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, just borrowed to entertain you all. So of course all rights belong to TNT & Co.**

* * *

><p>Jane wrapped her other arm around the woman and pulled her in quick, a little too quick. They both let out an 'oomph' causing Jane to stumble back a bit, bringing the blonde with her. The brunette let out a drunken laugh that caused the other woman to turn around. Now face to face, Jane's breath hitched.<p>

"Damn" She squeaked as she admired the woman's beauty up close.

The blonde smiled replying "Indeed." As she took in the brunettes stunning features.

Jane's hands never left the other woman hips, instead they now rest on the top of the blonde's ass. She gently squeezed and watched the blondes eyes widen with desire. Instantly she felt a rush of heat between her legs.

"You wanna-"

"Get out of here? Sure" The blonde smiled and started moving for the door, Jane in tow.

Korsak had been watching the scene play out, even nudging Jane to go dance with the blond. He smiled as a glassy eyed Jane was dragged out of 'the Key'. "Go get her kiddo' he said to himself.

The older man turned to the bar and was met with the stares of Crowe and Martinez.

"Where the hell is Rizzoli going with that hot blonde" slurred Martinez.

Crowe looked down into his beer, then up at Korsak. "Never figure her as a cheater" He said swigging down the last of his beer.

"Crowe you're lucky she's not here to smack your sorry ass upside the head." Korsak shot back, burning holes in the man who refused to look up. "You know, you could maybe cut her a little slack with all she's been going through." He added.

Crowe finally looked up. "We all know are jobs are on the line because of her screw up brother, aint nothing she can do. But screwing some bar chick when you got a hot piece at home, aint no way to go about solving problems." He ended pointing his finger at Korsak who was now standing. His words spoken like a man who's been on the unsuspecting side of a cheater.

While Crowe spoke Korsak was putting on his jacket and making his way over to him. Getting into his face he spoke soft but firmly to his coworker. "You'd be sore and wanting to, if your fiancé left you." Korsak, disgusted with Crowe turned to Martinez and added "You need to learn how to better keep your boyfriend in line." He turned to door and heard Crowe leap off his barstool.

"Fuck you!" Crowe spat.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like that." He laughed and continued out of the bar. He regretted the way he'd just acted, knowing full well how Janie would have handled them all. He loved that woman like his daughter and he was damned if anyone was going to hurt her. That's when he decided to make the call to Liz.

While Korsak was setting Crowe straight, something which Jane would have killed him for. She was busy running her hands over the blondes body as the woman dug in her bag for her keys. Jane leaned against the sports car, the car had curves that matched the woman she held.

"You're going to have to move in order for me to open the car." The woman said jingling the found keys.

Jane pushed herself off of the car and looked at the blonde then the car and back. She must be loaded Jane thought as she let out a hushed 'Damn'. The blonde giggled, catching her response, and opened the driver's side door. Jane just stood and stared as the blonde slipped into the her car and shut the door. The noise of the door clamming shut was enough to bring her back to reality. The blonde put down her window and popped out her head.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, smiling and unconsciously licking her lips.

Jane made her way to the passenger side with lightening speed. As soon as she sat down the blonde pulled her in further, taking her in a searing kiss. She traced her tongue along Jane's bottom lip and the brunette parted them with a moan, fully accepting the blonde's carnal assault. Tongues and hands explored the other body pressed against them. Heart rates accelerated, lips bruised. Jane slowly pulled back, her breathe ragged. "What's your name?" she asked. "Maura, yours?" the woman responded her chest heaving. "Jane." The brunette swallowed as Maura's lips found their war to Jane's neck.

Jane giggled, her hand left Maura and clasped over her mouth. Jane Rizzoli does not giggle and even if she did, she didn't want this random woman hearing it. Pulling away she said "You should drive."

Maura pulled her head away from Jane's neck and ran her fingers over the mark she'd left. "Your place or mine?" she purred, still running her fingers over Jane's pulse point.

"Don't care, but I live 6 blocks south. Where are you?" She questioned the blonde, hoping it was around the corner.

"10 blocks north." She replied.

Jane reached up and grabbed to blondes hands, placing them up on the wheel. Adding "Drive, before I take you here."

Maura let out an excited moan. "You got it, yours it is!"

The cars' engine roared as Maura threw it into gear. The car was the perfect metaphor for how Jane was acting in this moment. Maura moaned thinking about how this strange woman might growl in the bedroom. This caused Jane to let out a low 'Damn' her favorite word for the night.

* * *

><p>Korsak wasn't too drunk to realize what he was doing wasn't his best idea. He scrolled through his ancient phone and found the number he was looking for. 'Pic-Chick' it read. His cute nickname for Liz. Pressing 'call' he took a deep breath and quickly went over what he was going to say to the woman he was so annoyed with.<p>

"What!" Liz answered. It wasn't clear if she'd checked the caller i.d. but if he had to guess, he would go with yes.

"Hey 'Pic-Chick', how ya doing?" he asked, trying to sound sincere.

"Really?" she responded. A phrase she clearly picked up from Jane. The was a moment of silence before she spoke again "Do you actually care?" Liz's voice trembled.

"Liz, I don't know what happened but I've seen you with Janie. Saw the love you two shared." He paused feeling his emotions starting to stir.

"Wow Vince, since when are you so sappy." She laughed, it was heavy with sadness and full of deflection.

"Hey! I can be sensitive, just ask any of my wives!" He stated firmly.

"So many things wrong with that statement."

He sighed. "Lets meet up for coffee tomorrow morning before work, so we can talk." He suggested.

"Why? I mean does Jane know you're asking me? Never mind, stupid question, of course she doesn't. Still, why?"

"Listen. I want to hear what happened and we both know Janie isn't opening up any time soon." He let out a heavy sigh again.

"Fine. Café 'Un, Deux, Tea' at 7. I hope this isn't some romantic scheme to get me and Jane in the same room, because we both know it isn't me you'll have to worry about." Liz warned.

Korsak laughed. "I'm dumb Liz, not suicidal! See you tomorrow."

He clicked his phone shut and smiled. 'Jane is going to kill me' he thought.

"Better not let her find out" he said aloud to himself as he stuck his arm out for a cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews. I'm working on more as I post!<strong>


	6. Murphy's Law

**Hey all! So good news I didn't die **** I did however, change jobs twice, move and go through some "interesting" stuff with my family and got a dog! I kinda forgot about this and decided to write something while bored at work. It's short by I'm going to try and finish this story. Haha, 4 years later!**

Jane's sex life seemed to follow the Murphy's Law and tonight would be no different. They must have hit every stop light, which at first wasn't a problem. As soon as they'd pulled away from one another and drove away from the green light, she would lean into Maura's space and slowly trail her hand up under her skirt.

Starting at Maura's knee the pads of her fingers would trace small circles with feather light pressure. Her fingers would push higher and with more determination as Maura's shallow breathing and speed increased. Almost at their goal she would pull back and kiss her neck drawing soft mewls of pleasure from the blonde.

Maura's eyes closed for a moment, greedily enjoying the attention she was receiving. She slowly opened them, damn it another red light. Maura had to slam on the breaks, causing Jane to detach from her welcomed place on her neck.

Damn red lights!

And a blue light?

"Fuck" Maura said as Jane tried to reclaim her spot on Maura.

Maura pulled her car onto the side of the street.

"Hm?" she lazily asked ignoring the fact that the blonde was no longer invested in their activities.

"Jane, time to play nice. Cops are coming" Maura said in a sing songy voice while helping Jane to sit up in her seat.

"Wait, what?" Jane said wide eyed. That's all she needed was more cop activity in her life. "Crap what'd you do. Oh crap I shouldn't have been all over you." Jane felt tears coming, she felt them all coming at once. Tears for Tommy, tears for her business, tears for Liz and now tears for screwing up Maura's night.

Maura turned to see Jane sobbing into her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She said between sniffs and more tears. Maura's hand flew to Jane's back accompanied with reassuring shushes. Jane shuddered and let out on final sob as the officer knocked on the window.

"License and registration Ma'am?"


End file.
